


Bedside Manners

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yang wants to repay her girlfriend for saving her during the tournament, and does so by sneaking into her hospital room late at night to show her what heroism gets a girl. Commission for antonslavik020.





	Bedside Manners

“Just lie back and relax,” Yang purred, planting some kisses onto Weiss's cock head as she pulled the blankets up a little bit over her head, getting playful with it as she lay down on her stomach between her legs. “Lie back and let me show the best girlfriend in the world how much of a hero I think she is.” Yang had been worried about Weiss ever since their doubles match, where Weiss had sacrificed herself for Yang's sake, and once she was able to tell that her girlfriend was on the mend she knew she had to come over and visit her, to make things right again. So she snuck into the hospital room late that night, after visiting hours, and surprised her girlfriend.

Weiss let out a soft whine, the first happy sound she'd made since the incident, as Yang's tongue began to lick her cock all over. Her girlfriend's timing could not have been better, actually; Weiss really needed this pick-me-up, and the feeling of relief that washed over her as a loving tongue ran along her cock with nothing in mind but pure, selfless pleasure for her sake. Weiss wanted to say something about how she wasn't a hero, just a good girlfriend, but a moan got caught in her throat and silenced that sentiment, and as she tried to silence herself, she found herself incapable of arguing with that idea; no, she was a hero. She wasn't going to argue with Yang on that.

Steady drags of Yang's tongue all along Weiss's cock took a patient and affectionate approach to the matter at hand, careful not to get too excited or wound up as she licked along the shaft with broad strokes, fingers stroking here and there as she took a very slow approach to her adoration. Weiss was still doing kind of rough, so Yang figured the best way to go was some lazy cock worship, and she wasn't in any hurry to get carried away as she let her tongue do all the work, taking her sweet time as with the blanket resting on her head she was able to peek up at Weiss, staring at her with loving eyes as she let her tongue work in slow appreciation. She wanted to repay her girlfriend as best she could, and the solution was definitely to come pay her a sweet, perverted visit.

Once Yang had given Weiss a nice, thorough licking, she took her cock into her mouth without any wait; that was enough slowness for Yang's patience and she hadn't the patience left to wait any longer. She just sucked it down, eyes glimmering with excitement as she locked her gaze onto Weiss and ready her softening expressions while she took her down, moaning and rocking her head up and down to the steady tune of her own slurping noises. Slowness gave way to eager, quick attention as Yang's patience ran thin and she just pushed herself forward.

But Weiss didn't mind at all if Yang got a bit too quick or forceful, moaning as the slick heat embraced her dick with a steadiness that she was all too happy to give in to, head rolling back as she felt the embrace of pleasure and relief wash over her. The sensation of Yang's eager, appreciative mouth wrapping tightly around her cock, moving up and down in time with a hand wrapped around her base, was enough to keep Weiss content, leaning back and letting out sweet sounds of excitement at the feeling of the oral adoration she was receiving. “I'd run my fingers through your hair like I know you like, but...”

Yang winked at Weiss, which was just about the only way to respond to her at all without pulling back, which wasn't something that Yang was going to do. She kept sucking her hero off, hand working faster and falling out of sync with her mouth as she worked Weiss over quicker, still very much holding herself back. But that was fine; listening to Weiss's excited moans she could tell that she was doing a great job anyway, and her mouth happily worked her girlfriend's dick over, giving her the hungry eyes of a woman who had one very clear goal in mind for ending of this, and by now Weiss understood exactly what it was that Yang wanted.

“I'm close,” Weiss whined, biting her lip and staring down at Yang, struggling to keep still against every urge within her to write in excitement. She was about to come undone, and she watched in delight as Yang snapped forward. She took her cock down even deeper, down into her throat with a single noise of struggle and delight, unable to keep from gagging on it, but the stubborn blonde kept going, and soon enough had Weiss's dick all the way past her lips. The needy purple eyes staring up Weiss were far too much for the heiress to bear, and she happily gave in, cock twitching and erupting as she came right down Yang's throat, the sticky, thick seed sliding down the shuddering lining of her gullet and leaving Yang as happy as could be.

Yang drew back and let out a soft, delighted smile as she wiped some of the saliva from her lips. “That's my hero,” she teased, crawling forward and climbing up on top of Weiss, careful to not put her weight down on her or hurt her in any way as she went in for a kiss. A kiss that Weiss happily returned, wishing that she could lift her arms and actually hold of her girlfriend amid the swell of affection that left her cheeks lit up and bright pink. But Yang wasn't holding onto Weiss either, too busy tugging her shorts down with one hand while the other took hold of her still rigid cock, holding it steady while she got them both into position.

Rising upright and straddling Weiss's lap once she had clumsily gotten herself bottomless, Yang settled herself into place atop the tip of her girlfriend's dick, biting her lip as she guided herself down, taking the dick with a single slow push inside of her pussy, which after how hot giving Weiss head made her was slick and receptive toward finally being penetrated. “Oh, that feels good,” she moaned, head rolling back as she set her hands gently down onto Weiss's hips and started to ride her cock, making sure to give plenty of rolling of her hips to the motion so that she wasn't just hammering up and down on her injured girlfriend's lap.

Weiss moaned as the tight, slick hole embraced her cock, a rush of very welcome pleasure and relief washing over her so strongly that she was struggling to keep herself quiet and still, knowing she had to remain both of those things and that Yang wasn't supposed to be in here, but Weiss had been through such a long day and the pleasure was so overwhelming that she couldn't even fight it, moaning as she looked up at her smiling girlfriend and relished in the sight of her starting to rode her with a sultry grace and an eagerness to please. Except for one worry that nagged at her suddenly. “B-but wait, isn't this a... Aren't you not safe right now?”

“Oh, oops,” Yang groaned. “Yeah, I guess you're right, but... Eh, I didn't bring any condoms with me, and I don't want to stop now, so let's just take that risk, I guess?” Yang smiled, brushing it off like it was no big deal. She was having too much fun now to care, leaned back and running her hands up her body, making a delightful show out of the way she moved atop Weiss's dick. Nothing was going to slow her down or stop her, and instead of letting anything get in the way she just took it all in stride no matter what it was, maybe not the smartest or safest approach, but one that kept her having her fun. Yang wasn't someone to get that worked up by such worries.

And it felt good. Damn good. Weiss couldn't deny that, unable to tear her hungry eyes away from how Yang moved and the way that she looked, absolutely gorgeous and moving with such graceful, sultry composure as she worked herself steadily on Weiss's lap like a pro. “But what if you get pregnant?” she asked, still at least a little worried about it as she lay there, but not worried enough to actually put a stop to things, it seemed, letting Yang continue to ride her even as the worries mounted. She couldn't help herself; the pleasure was just too strong and too satisfying for her to want it to stop, as much as she probably should have said anything.

“Then I get knocked up,” Yang shrugs. “I don't mind, let's do it. Come on Weiss, cum inside of me, let's see what happens.” She had the cocky smile of someone who just didn't care on her face, too busy riding high on the rush of pleasure that came from her girlfriend's big dick buried inside of her. “I can think of worse people to get me pregnant than the noble heroine who saved my life.” It was all teasing at this point, all the playful delight of Yang and her unrepentant excitement as she happily toyed with her girlfriend, unable to keep her normal nature at bay for too long and her limits having run out by now. Now, Yang just took what she could get, riding Weiss quickly and admitting with a quivering whine, “Actually, the idea of you knocking me up sounds kind of hot.”

“Yang,” Weiss whined, frustrated by her girlfriend's antics, but still not enough to tell her to stop or that she didn't want it, her cock twitching within the slick, tight inner walls that she couldn't get enough of. There was just no denying how good it felt and Weiss was in no position to want it to stop as she lay there and took her heroic reward even as Yang twisted it around upon delivery into something a little more greedy than expected. For the sake of raw pleasure it was all the same to her now.

When Weiss came, all she could ask was, “Unf, Yang why?” as her cock twitched inside of the tight embrace of her pussy, erupting forward with a hot spurt of thick, sticky seed that made Yang's eyes go wide as she was given the raw creampie that she'd been after, head thrown back as the blonde came and had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from revealing she was even there. It felt so good, the searing bliss that wound up tightly around her from within proving more intoxicating than she could have expected, and the blonde looked down with unrepentant glee at Weiss as she saw the look of worry on her face.

“Mm, it's okay,” Yang sighed once she'd gathered herself enough to trust herself with words. “We'll be fine, it's all just fun dirty talk, right?”

It was a good thing Yang hadn't done anything too drastic to thank Weiss for saving her in the tournament, because it was going to pale in comparison to what she'd have to do to apologize to Yang in a few weeks when her period didn't come and she'd be finding out that it wasn't all just fun dirty talk after all.


End file.
